


Thought You'd Never Ask

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I asked you if this was a date, do you date men, Ukai-san?"</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Thought You'd Never Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Fill written for [SWAG 2016](sportsanime.dreamwidth.org)
> 
> Prompt (posted anonymously): [Here](https://referees.dreamwidth.org/3776.html?thread=299968#cmt299968)

Ukai almost chokes on his water. "Wh-what?" He asks, looking incredulously at Takeda who is standing in front of him. They are in Ukai's kitchen, or, more specifically, his mother's kitchen, and he got a glass of water for both of them and now Takeda is speaking nonsense. 

"I asked you if this was a date, do you date men, Ukai-san?" Takeda's voice is even, and Ukai feels a little like he is talking to a teacher, well, he is talking to a teacher, but he hasn't been a student in close to a decade. It's a little demeaning, almost. 

He wants to repeat his question again, but he knows it's pointless, he clearly heard Takeda's question, it is just that his brain can't seem to process it. Does he date men? Strictly speaking, he hasn't, so that's a no, but would he? That's another story. 

Takeda seems to be patiently waiting, sipping at the cup of tap water in his hands and staring somewhere towards the sink where it came from. He's not even blushing and Ukai can tell he's blushing enough for the both of them. 

"This isn't." He responds, choosing the first question to answer. It wasn't a date, it was a strategy meeting. It's a week until they were going to Tokyo for golden week training camp and Takeda, while not a volleyball guy, knows these kids better than Ukai does. They need to talk about training schedules, but instead they're standing in Ukai's kitchen and Ukai isn't sure he's breathing. 

"Oh." Takeda says pleasantly, offering a little smile. "Well then, why did you ask me over here, Ukai-san?" 

Apparently Takeda is content to ignore the rest of his original question and Ukai is all too eager to run with that. "Training camp. I need to make training schedules for the boys, figure out what they need to work on individually." He gestures towards the small table in the corner of the kitchen. Takeda crosses the room and takes a seat, setting his water cup on the table and Ukai follows. 

His notes are already there, on the table, and he spreads them out in front of him as they begin to strategize. Things go smoothly, Ukai has an idea, or at least the beginning of one, for each of the boys, and Takeda's small inputs about them are helpful, especially regarding the player's schoolwork, which Ukai has no knowledge of. 

It's late into the evening when he wraps up his notes, and Takeda's other question has been lingering on the edge of Ukai's mind the entire night. Takeda is taking their glasses to the sink when Ukai answers it. 

"I do... Or I would, I mean. If it was the right guy? I guess, I don't know." It's a rambling answer and he trails off into silence as Takeda turns around to watch him. He looks almost amused, and he leans back against the sink and watches as Ukai flounders. 

"Are you trying to say you'd like to take me out?" Takeda asks, and beneath the earnest tone is a strong hint of mischief that makes Ukai want to scream. 

"What?! No!" Ukai replies, and stands from the his spot at the table. "I mean, what are you saying? Are you...?" 

"I think we'd be good together." Takeda replies, seemingly ignoring Ukai's reply. "You should ask me out." 

Ukai's jaw drops and then he finds himself responding as if he didn't even have a choice in the matter. "Okay." 

Takeda just raises his eyebrows until they are fully visible over the frames of his glasses. 

"Do you want to-- I, you wanna go out sometime?" Ukai stutters.

Takeda laughs. "I'd love to, Ukai-san, I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
